


Sacrilegious Love

by Dylan Mischa Letacis (dylanletacis), dylanletacis



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Brett forgot his violin, College AU, Crack, Eddy is smooth, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, orchestra rehearsal, sacrilegious, sharing a violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanletacis/pseuds/Dylan%20Mischa%20Letacis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanletacis/pseuds/dylanletacis
Summary: Brett forgets to bring his violin to orchestra rehearsal, but Eddy has a (sacrilegious) solution: sharing a violin.
Relationships: Brett/Eddy, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sacrilegious Love

Brett was running late to rehearsal. Again.   
He had stayed up late the night before to finish practicing for forty hours, and had exhausted himself by playing Paganini, so he slept through his alarm. He checked his watch: 9:07. Rehearsal had started at 9 am. He started walking a little faster-- he wasn’t far from the building where the orchestra rehearsed. Maybe the conductor would still be making announcements by the time he got there and he could slip in without being noticed. He and Eddy shared a stand towards the back, so hopefully Dr. Stram wouldn’t notice him.   
By the time he reached the building, he was breaking a sweat. He was relieved to enter the air conditioned building, but his relief quickly dissipated when he heard the sounds of the orchestra already playing Mascagni’s “Intermezzo” from Cavalleria Rusticana through the door. Steeling himself, he carefully placed his hand on the handle and turned it as slowly as he possibly could. Then, he pulled the door towards himself and slipped inside, careful not to bump his violin on the doorframe. He placed a hand on the door to keep it from closing loudly behind him. He looked back, finding Dr. Stram absorbed enough in the music that he hadn’t noticed Brett. Brett tiptoed towards the stand he shared with Eddy, who gave him a questioning look. Brett waved him off, hurriedly opening his violin case.  
His heart plummeted.   
His violin wasn’t in the case.  
Suddenly, he remembered that in his late night exhaustion, he had simply laid his violin on the couch instead of putting it back in the case. He had been so distracted this morning that he hadn’t even noticed his case felt lighter than usual.   
Dr. Stram stopped the orchestra and addressed the cellos. Brett tuned him out. “Crap, dude,” he whispered to Eddy.  
“What?”  
“I don’t have my violin!”  
“What?”  
Brett picked up the empty case from his lap, showed it to Eddy, then put it on the floor.  
Eddy frowned, clearly thinking, then something suddenly seemed to click. “Oh, don’t worry about it. We can share!” he offered.  
“Share?” Brett asked.   
Eddy looked him in the eyes and smiled. Brett smiled back awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with this sudden eye contact.   
“Here,” Eddy said. “Scoot closer to me.”  
“Why?” Brett said defensively. This seemed gay.  
“You’ll see. Just do it,” Eddy replied.  
Brett obliged, grabbing the sides of his chair and pulling it so his chair was just a foot away from Eddy’s.  
“Closer, like right next to me,” Eddy said. Brett scooted even closer until his chair bumped the side of Eddy’s. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks just from being so close to his roommate, which he chose to ignore.  
“Okay, now you hold the violin,” Eddy said, handing his violin to Brett. Brett took them. Brett looked up and noticed that Dr. Stram was speaking to the violin section now and would probably be asking them to play in a few moments. He brought the violin under his chin. Suddenly, he felt warmth and pressure on his back as Eddy moved even closer to him, bringing his arm around Brett and placing his hand on top of Brett’s on the fingerboard. Brett’s face was hot, and he swallowed hard. He didn’t even want to know what James and Aria, sitting behind them, thought of this.   
“Okay, measure 35, violins,” Dr. Stram said, cutting through Brett’s embarrassed thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddy bring his bow up to the strings of the violin.  
“Put your hand over mine,” he said. Brett was already confused and uncomfortable. He didn’t have the courage to resist, so he just did as Eddy said, placing his hand over his on the bow.   
Dr. Stram brought them in and they began playing. The sensation was foreign, having another person’s fingers over his on the fingerboard, mimicking his fingerings, and another hand under his own on the bow. It was disconcerting at first, but after several measures, they were playing in sync easily. The connection between them was undeniable. In that moment, Brett realized something he should have realized long ago. As the violins began a key melodic phrase, he turned his head towards Eddy’s. Eddy looked back at him, then at Brett’s lips, and as the violin melody soard to its pinnacle, he leaned in, brushing his lips against Eddy’s. They were both lost in the moment, hardly even aware of the music and what was happening around them.  
“BRETT AND EDDY!” Dr. Stram roared. Brett pulled away, his face turning crimson red. He didn’t dare look up. He jerked away from Eddy, whose arms fell to his sides. He suddenly felt empty without Eddy’s arms around him. The orchestra’s sound had diminished significantly, but not stopped. Students didn’t seem sure whether to stop playing or not.  
“STOP PLAYING!” Dr. Stram continued, the veins in his neck bulging and his face red, all the way up to the top of his bald head.   
Brett could tell Dr. Stram was looking at him. “What the hell is going on?” Dr. Stram asked, more quietly, but still enraged. Silence. “Where the hell is your instrument, Eddy?”  
Eddy seemed lost for words. “This is Eddy’s violin. I left mine at home because I stayed up late to practice my forty hours,” Brett said, still staring at his knees. He risked a glance at Eddy, who smiled at him. Brett couldn’t help but smile back because he knew everything was going to be just fine. As long as he came out of rehearsal alive, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a joke.


End file.
